Pikmin IV
}} }} Pikmin IV is an upcoming real-time strategy action video game developed by and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DSGo and Nintendo Switch in late 2020. It is the second portable game in the and the first main series title, continuing the story from the two previous games: Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. The game features the return of Captain Olimar alongside a new captain, the Hocotatian Eli, the two of whom make one last voyage to PNF-404 despite it having been abandonded decades prior. It is the first game in the series to be semi-open world, with Metroidvania elements present in terms of open exploration and new abilities allowing new options across the map, as well as a change in the day system to allow gameplay during the night rather than being forced to return to orbit. The game also contains a return of Mission Mode and Bingo Battle, with all of the stages from Pikmin 3 returning alongside dozens of new battle arenas and challenges based off of the completely new Story Mode content. Story Nintendo Direct summary :"Planetary exploration has never been a challenge for esteemed astronaught Olimar, captain of the S.S. Dolphin and veteran of several successful missions to the faraway - but not so foreign - planet that the residents of planet Hocotate call PNF-404. But when something goes terribly wrong, Olimar and the new captain Eli crash land onto the surface of PNF-404 just like Olimar did so many years prior; and, just like then, they must rely on the help of little creatures called Pikmin to make their way back home." Gameplay summary Decades after the story of Pikmin 3, planet PNF-404 has been abandoned by both the Hocotatians and Koppaites. A young Hocotatian named Eli learns about the planet at a local museum and becames enamored with it, eventually joining the first crew to return to PNF-404 in over thirty years following the return of legendary captain Olimar to public life. With Eli manning the craft and Olimar providing veteran strategic support, the ship sets off to the abandoned planet, ready to find more treasure than ever before. As the ship sets down for the first time on the surface, a strange blast of light hits it and blasts it into pieces, sending the smaller vessel containing Olimar away from the ship and leaving the remainder to fall towards the ground in pieces. Eli barely manages to maintain conciousness and lands safely in a pile of leaves, looking upwards to watch his only way home explode in the atmosphere. Picking himself up off the ground, Eli sets off towards where he saw Olimar fall, determined to survive. Finding himself walled off on all sides, Eli begins to lose hope until he discovered a small spherical object on the ground. Grazing it with his suit, it begins to flow a faint red and fly upwards and then crash back down; with another try, it finally stays airborn for long enough to detach three long legs and release a single seed that plants itself into the ground. The seed sprouts a long stem with a leaf on the end and Eli plucks it to reveal a slender Red Pikmin that reacts gleefully to his presence. After some prompting, Eli calls the Pikmin to himself with his whistle and then orders it to take down a nearby Pellet Posy, bringing the Pellet back and releasing more seeds. As Eli begins to realize how Pikmin work and what they can do, the sun sets overhead, but the small area they are in does not contain any harmful enemies, only a few Female Sheargrubs. Eventually Eli and his squadron of Pikmin grow enough in size to push over a large book, opening a way outside of their containment. Venturing outwards, Eli finds the small capsule containing Olimar and opens it, freeing the Hocotatian. At first, Olimar is seemingly infuriated to see the Pikmin as Eli tries to explain them, but he soon calms down and explains himself: he had used Pikmin so many years ago to explore PNF-404, but eventually realized that he was exploiting them and their world for profit. He hit all of the Onions so that no one else could use them, rendering the planet uninhabitable as the foreign people invading it could not take on the wildlife without the help of Pikmin. Eli tries to get Olimar to explain why he would return, but he refuses; he only states that there might be hope at the top of the huge mountainous mound they are near, and suggests they head towards it or explore further in preparation. The player may either move directly to the final area and finish the story or search the surrounding area, finding a new Pikmin type Onion nearby and shocking Olimar who did not know they existed; only with their help do Eli and Olimar find additional Ship Pieces and Minerals, before breaking into the next area. As they continue exploring they find new and old Pikmin types, with Olimar attempting to help explain what they are finding. When they come across old buildings built by previous explorers, Olimar will sometimes lament about their hubris and their greed, even chastisizing Eli for using them. Eventually he reveals that during one of the huge excavation projects, more than a thousand Pikmin died in a terrible event, which was the catalyst for Olimar leaving the journey and hiding the Onions. He later expands on this, describing terrible machines that they found on the planet that would have disastrous consequences if they returned home with them. As he describes this, an earthquake rocks the scene, and a few Minerals seem to surface from nowhere. Once they finally make their way to the mound they find a hole at the top and enter a long labyrinth filled with mechanical versions of enemies and metallic traps. Olimar grows sad upon seeing this, realizing that the machines they found have been discovered despite his attempts to hide them. They make their way down to the very bottom of the mound and discover a titan robot that accompanied by artificial versions of Pikmin that they must take out one by one. When they defeat the robot, a small Hocotatian falls out of the top; Olimar runs over to the Hocotation and hugs him, revealing that it is his son. As he explains, his son grew angry that Olimar would hide such potential useful inventions and aspired to return, having learnt of the Pikmin from him. With that secret knowledge, he made his way back and discovered the secret of the Pikmin: they were seemingly genetically engineered by a higher force than they can comprehend, a mixture of plant and animal made to follow devices and being more powerful than any other force, even Hocotatians and Koppaites. Olimar knew this and sought to cover it up, thinking they might be brought home and used for terrible purposes; his son thought that they might be used to improve the life of everyone. In his search for them, however, he was overcome with power. Knowing his son had gone off to PNF-404, Olimar commissioned one more trip, bringing along only one other crew member to limit the chances of accidental discoveries. The two of them bring the son along as they find the S.S. Dolphin, which the son had used to return to the planet years prior, and launch off with all of their acquired Minerals, hoping to finally leave PNF-404 behind. Endings If no Pikmin died during the course of the game, the three Hocotatians make up with one another and return, announcing that there is nothing left of note on PNF-404; no one from there visits the planet again for many, many centuries. If less than 5% of the sprouted Pikmin died, the son refuses to cooperate, stealing another ship and returning to PNF-404 later in his life, but few other Hocotatians make the trip, and Olimar decides to not chase after him again. If more than 5% of the total sprouted Pikmin died, they are unsuccessful in keeping the secret; Hocotate Freight and other space agencies set off towards PNF-404 and reopen it to galactic tourism, finding new technology that eventually leads to interstellar war. Gameplay The gameplay in Pikmin IV is similar to past Pikmin games, mostly being inspired by Pikmin 3. The day and night system from previous games has been completely changed; rather than being forced back to the ship at night time, there is now no time limit at all, and the player may choose to stay on the surface of PNF-404 constantly without every returning to orbit. Doing so, however, has inherent risks, as many enemies are only active at night, burrowing out of the ground or coming out of hibernation, often putting Pikmin outside of direct sight at risk of being killed and making exploration harder. For this reason, it is often advantageous to return to the ship and go into orbit once the sun begins to set. Heading into orbit causes all Pikmin not in the safe zone or in the squad of a Captain to be eaten just like leaving the surface in previous games, but the player has unlimited time to round up their Pikmin beforehand so it is less punishing overall. The other benefit of going into orbit is that the ship and Master Onion can be moved to a new location; unlike past titles, the entire game takes place on a single large map, bigger than all of the areas from previous titles combined. In order to more effectively perform tasks, the ship and Onion may be moved when returning to the surface or remotely to another discovered location; however, they can only be placed in designated areas, which are encountered spuriously across the landscape. Pikmin still return items they are bringing home to the current location of the ship and Onion, meaning that they might have to travel a long distance if they are not relocated appropriately. Like in Pikmin 3, all of the varying Pikmin types are stored in the Master Onion, rather than separate Onions; however, rather than finding Onions that merge with the Master at the end of the day, Pikmin must instead carry back dormant Onions to be absorbed by the Master before they eject a single seed of the new type. This is because the player could conceivably never return to orbit and thus may never have the opportunity to merge Onions. The only exception to this are the odd occasions where a Pikmin type is received that does not have the appropriate Onion absorbed, most notably the White and Purple Pikmin which at first are only acquired from Candypop Buds and do not receive an Onion outside of two extremely challenging secrets; in this case, Pikmin without Onions can still be put into the Master, but they will not grow any more of their type, instead counting for the Pikmin type with the lowest numbers. Commands In order to faciliate more complex actions, a new Command feature has been added; to use a complicated Command, simply hold down on the d-pad and then use the right stick to choose an action. These allow much desired commands such as ordering only the currently selected Pikmin type to charge, rather than the whole group, as well as ordering Pikmin to not return to the source of fragments such as bridge pieces of piles of gold nuggets. Another big change comes in the forms of Bomb Rocks, which again have been changed; rather than being small enough for a single Pikmin, they must instead be held by three Pikmin at once. They have be ordered to Throw it using the new Command feature by selecting “Throw Bomb Rock”; the Pikmin will then move closer to a selected target and throw the Bomb Rock at it. A similar action can be done with Drop Bomb Rock, but it will not be activated. Additional functionality is present for fighting enemies; if Pikmin with Bomb Rocks are ordered to swarm a target, they will begin to move around its perimeter avoiding attacks until they are ordered to Throw; if the target is still selected, they will attempt to move directly in between the Captain and the target, allowing a Captain to maneuver such that the Pikmin are aiming for a specific section of the target. Sprays As in previous games, special sprays can be collected in one of two ways: either the current captain can find and consume "spray nectars," or berries from the Burgeoning Spiderwort can be collected by Pikmin and returned to the ship. Either of these two methods will add spray juice to the current total, and once that total reaches 100, another spray will be synthesized. Some berries are larger and give more juice, as do larger collections of nectar. Spray can only be synthesized once the appropriate Ship Part is collected, but nectar and berries can be collected before then. Each spray has a unique effect, but there are two types: some sprays are sprayed backwards and affect all the Pikmin in the party as well as any Pikmin that are within the area of effect, while the other type is sprayed ahead of the captain and affect any enemies or objects touched by it. The effects of the sprays, as well as the ship part that allow them to be synthesized as well as the colour of the associated berry, are described below: * : All Pikmin in the current captain's squad as well as nearby Pikmin become empowered and their flowers start to glow red, tripling in attack power for the duration of the spray. Their AI also becomes more irratic, sometimes leading to dangerous behaviour, and their resistance to hazards decreases * : Any enemies or bomb rocks in front of the current captain are ' petrified; in this state, their defense is increased, but they cannot move, and any Pikmin captured by them or in the process of being eaten may escape. Defeated petrified enemies have a chance of dropping a spray but do not leave behind a body. * : All Pikmin in the current captain's squad as well as nearby Pikmin become empowered and their flowers start to glow blue, being more resistant to damage in general as well as most hazards. Their attack power, however, decreases minorly, as does their ability to destroy obstacles. * : All Pikmin in the current captain's squad as well as nearby Pikmin become empowered and their flowers start to glow yellow, moving at 150% the speed that their type moves at when flowered, affecting both their normal speed, their carrying speed, and their speed when breaking down obstacles. Their damage output, however, is majorly decreased. * : The area directly in front of the current captain is coated green and is suddenly repulsive to most enemies for a significant amount of time, allowing Pikmin to move around without fear of damage. Pikmin that enter the area have a small chance of being going into panic due to the smell, however, unless they are immune. Pikmin maturity As in previous games, Pikmin have various maturity levels indicated by the end of their stem, either having a leaf, bloom, bud, blossom, or flower; a higher maturity Pikmin will move faster, deal more damage, dig faster, have better intelligence, and be more likely to survive attacks. Some Pikmin types also gain additional attributes; for example, flowered White Pikmin cause enemies to chew longer while dealing more poison damage, further increasing their usefullness. will no longer increase the maturity stage of Pikmin, and completing electrode circuits now only increases maturity by one stage. Unlike previous titles, Pikmin will no longer increase in maturity level by staying in the ground; instead, Pikmin with higher levels are now more likely to be produced when the amount of that Pikmin type in the Onion reaches a sufficient level; this, combined with the new increased rarity of nectar, means that there is a higher incentive to grow Pikmin much past 100, whereas previous games had no such incentive unless Pikmin died. The limits for producing higher levels are as follows: *0 - 50 Pikmin: they will always be leaves *50 - 100 Pikmin: small chance of a bloom *100 - 250 Pikmin: small chance of buds, and higher chance of a bloom *250 - 500 Pikmin: small chance of a blossom, and a higher chance of buds *500 - 750 Pikmin: small chance of flowers, and a higher chance of a blossom *750+ Pikmin: higher chance of producing flowers Pikmin types The seven main Pikmin types from Pikmin 3 return, being the , , , , , , and , although Bulbmin do not return as in Pikmin 3. Minor Changes A number of small changes have been made to make gameplay more enjoyable, consistent, or interesting. *Pikmin again have a random chance of spawning a seed after dying, similar to Pikmin 1, with a higher chance based on their maturity level; unlike in Pikmin 1, the seed is dropped as soon as they die, and the sprout will appear within a few minutes of being emitted *Swarming returns from Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 after being omitted in the third game, although in most cases it is disadvantageous compared to Charging *Winged Pikmin are no longer immune to most sources of crushing damage Controls Pikmin IV is designed to be played using either the Nintendo DSGo itself, the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller, or a pair of two Joy-Cons. If the player is using the Nintendo Switch in handheld mode or is playing on the Nintendo DSGo they can use the touchscreen of the device to aim as well, much like the Pikmin 3 touchscreen update. If the two Joy-Cons are detached from one another, the right Joy-Con can be used to aim the cursor, albeit in a different way from previous titles; essentially, moving the controller offsets the cursor from its current position, rather than matching where the player is pointing. This provides more accurate control than the right stick but also has a chance to desync. Creatures } | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae485"| Pale Wollywog Amphicaris albino |Frog-like creatures adapted to the harsh, subterranean environments of PNF-404, with pale skin to match. Their crushing jumps can kill most Pikmin instantly, save for the Rock Pikmin impervious to blunt force. They like to reside in water near their children, being the Wogpoles and Young Pale Wollywogs. They tend to have more health than their Yellow bretheren. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae485"|Young Pale Wollywog Amphicaris albino |The juvenile counterparts of the Pale Wollywog, sporting less health and depending on their parents for safety still. They sometimes will chase around nearby Wogpoles playfully or croak at one another. Their crushes cannot kill Pikmin but they do displace them, sometimes knocking them into other hazards or into an adult Pale Wollywog's attack. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae485"| Yellow Wollywog Amphicaris frodendum |Similar to the Pale Wollywog in terms of attack damage, although slightly weaker; they are used to living prosperously above ground, rather than fighting for their life in the harsh cave ecosystems. They sometimes take time to bask in the sun and dry off outside of water, but will soon return when seeing an enemy threatening them or their Wogpole children. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae485"|Mossy Wollywog Amphicaris herbesco |Amphitubers that has adapted perfectly to the forest, developing natural camoflauge that allows them to completely avoid detection from predators. If any come to close, they can quickly jump out of their hiding spot and squash them with a much larger crushing range than their relatives, then quietly return to their resting place. They also tend to hide sticking completely vertically to the wall using a special adhesive excreted by their skin. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae485"|Young Mossy Wollywog Amphicaris herbesco |The juvenile counterpart of the Mossy Wollywog with many of the same mannerisms but less health overall. They also have a chance to fall down from their hiding spots after a while, still not experienced with clinging to walls. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #ead585;"|Amprat |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ead585"| Bearded Amprat Mus fulmen |One of the few mammals in the game, the Bearded Amprat is covered with bronze-filled stands of hair that conduct the electricity it produces in a special gland. When it sees Pikmin, it will begin to conduct electricity and then charge at the captain, opening its mouth in the process to try and take a bite. Yellow Pikmin are recommended to take it on | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #eae685;"|Arachnode |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae685"| Territorial Arachnode Araneolus terra |The Territorial Arcachnode is a small, yellow spider that always resides on a web it has built, either hanging between two surfaces or flat on the face of a wall or floor. Pikmin that enter the web will be trapped and must struggle to break free while the Arachnode approaches to try and eat them. Captains can also be caught on the web. The web cannot be destroyed without first killing the Arachnode, which is best defeated by Rock Pikmin due to their strong impact. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eae685"|Scrambling Arachnode Araneolus circiensis |The Scrambling Arachnode resembles the Territorial Arachnode other than being slightly larger, having a more bulbous body, and being orange in colour. Unlike the other member of its family, it does not build a web to stay on; instead, it shoots webs at attacking Pikmin, causing them to become stuck and allowing it to close in to eat them. Webs that it creates can be broken with enough time, or will break by themselves when the Scrambling Arachnode is killed. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #eaa385;"|Arachnorb |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa385"| Raging Long Legs Pseudoarachnia furiendis |The Raging Long Legs has the largest head of any Arachnorb and thus is the easiest to hit; additionally, it stomps extremely slowly, allowing Pikmin to dodge out of the way without worry. Although it has the most health of any in its family, it will likely die the fastest, as there is little consequence for rushing it and being careless with any Pikmin type. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa385"| Shaggy Long Legs Pseudoarachnia pellis |This Arachnorb is covered in furry hair that must be removed by charging the legs and having Pikmin climb up and remove the puffs of hair around every knee joint before finally reaching the head and peeling off its protective fur. After the hair is gone, it can be attacked like any other Arachnorb, having few defense mechanisms besides walking towards bodies of water and others hazards to disuade captains from using Pikmin that cannot survive them. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa385"| Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia navaronia |Unlike the boss from Pikmin 2, the Man-at-legs in Pikmin IV is not mechanical, rather being the version of the creature that has not been merged with mechanical parts. Its long spindly legs do not have feet at the ends sufficient for squishing Pikmin, only being able to stab at most one at a time, while its body has no natural defensive capabilities. As such, it is mostly harmless, and its first appearance in Story Mode is mostly comical. Its other appearance, however, is the opposite; it gains its metalic body, including artificial feet that allow it to crush dozens of Pikmin at once, alongside a turret that shoots explosive bullets that only one Pikmin type can survive a hit from. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa385"|Spire Long Legs Pseudoarachnia frigus |A new Arachnorb species composed of extremely long legs covered in frost that begin to crystallize into stalagmites once the Spire Long Legs senses danger. Although its feet are not very dangerous, any Pikmin standing below it are at risk of falling stalagmites, and Pikmin crawling up its legs must first break bits of ice along the way to get to its frosty head. Only Winged and Yellow Pikmin can reach its head without climbing, and they are at risk of freezing when a cloud of frost is released from its head every 10 or so seconds. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #ea85b4;"|Armbroil |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ea85b4"|Toiling Armbroil Artifex collyris | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ea85b4"|Miniature Armbroil Artifex sessilis | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #e1ea85;"|Bloathen |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e1ea85"|Blubbug Fouskaflexilis bilia |While it at first appears to be a yellow balloon, the Blubbug is soon revealed to be an incredibly bloated bug that bounces around constantly; although it cannot hurt Pikmin directly, it always threatens to bounce them into other obstacles. It can be popped using strong Pikmin or patience, but its body is almost worthless. Its only real worth is knocking it purposefully into crevices to use as a temporary bouncing pad. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0e1e5;"|Blowhog |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d0e1e5"| Fiery Blowhog Sus draconus |This blowhog shoots highly flammable gas that immediately ignites, dousing Pikmin in flames, and bucks its body to send Pikmin on it in front of it, exposing them to further fire attacks; because of this, Red Pikmin are the best to use here, as they are immune to fire and dispense of them quickly. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d0e1e5"| Watery Blowhog Sus loogiens |Watery Blowhogs are very similar to Fiery Blowhogs, but they instead expel a wet substance that sticks to the Pikmin’s head and drowns them out unless they are whistled at; because of this, the best Pikmin to use are Blue Pikmin. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d0e1e5"| Puffy Blowhog Sus inflata |A huge, purple blowhog that floats in the air and slowly sucks in and then expels air, blowing away Pikmin. It has a high chance to return a Pikmin to a lower stage when blown unless they are immune to wind. They can quickly expand their body to send Pikmin away from their body if they are clinging to it or nearby. The easiest way to defeat them is to send a Pikmin into their nozzle while they are sucking in air, as it will cause them to cough the Pikmin out and stop sucking; or to use Clawed Pikmin, as they can hang on even after the Blowhogs expand and are immune to wind. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d0e1e5"|Folding Blowhog Sus acordius |This blowhog has numerous square folds in it, making it resemble an accordion; because of its shape, it takes much longer for it to suck up air, but its windy breath is incredibly powerful, able to send Pikmin flying far across the map. Pikmin that are knocked away by wind almost always find themselves in some sort of hazard, so it is best to avoid it in any way possible. Luckily, Red Pikmin and other powerful types can easily take it out by the time it completes its first breath. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d0e1e5"|Hydra Blowhog Sus terni |It resembles the Fiery and Watery Blowhogs in body size and shape, but with a few key differences: it has three snouts instead of one, and uses one at a time to either shoot poisonous gas, cold air, or fire; and it has a stripe of colour around its body that changes based on what nozzle it is about to use to attack. A combination of Purple, White, and Red Pikmin might be used as they are immune to each of the respective elemental attacks. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #eaa185;"|Breadbug |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa185"| Breadbug Pansarus gluttonae | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa185"| Crumbug Pansarus gluttonae | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa185"| Dwarf Red Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii russus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa185"| Dwarf Orange Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii orangium | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #eaa185"|Snow Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii frosticus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #85a4ea;"|Burrow-nit |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85a4ea"| Joustmite Trilobitins miles | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85a4ea"| Flighty Joustmite Trilobitins valkyrus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #85eadf;"|Crabion |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85eadf"| Peckish Aristocrab Stirpis cymatillis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85eadf"|Belching Crabcrawler Stirpis ructor | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #ea8586;"|Crawmad |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ea8586"| Hermit Crawmad Camabarus rustica | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ea8586"| Bug-Eyed Crawmad Camabarus civicus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #85b4ea;"|Creep-crab |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85b4ea"| Segmented Crawbster Parastacoidea reptantia | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85b4ea"| Armored Mawdad Parastacoidea reptantia | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #b785ea;"|Dirigibug |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b785ea"| Careening Dirigibug Flotillium circusmaximus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b785ea"|Hanging Dirigibug Flotillium gymnastica | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #9785ea;"|Dweevil |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9785ea"| Anode Dweevil Mandarachnia volticula | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9785ea"| Caustic Dweevil Mandarachnia sulfumid | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9785ea"|Fiery Dweevil Mandarachnia napalmens | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9785ea"|Munge Dweevil Mandarachnia pungetis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9785ea"|Odor Dweevil Mandarachnia olidus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9785ea"|Volatile Dweevil Mandarachnia explodus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #85ead4;"|Elips |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85ead4"| Puckering Blinnow Narrolingus piscatum | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #85ea88;"|Flint Beetle |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85ea88"| Iridescent Flint Beetle Pilli envelopens | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85ea88"| Iridescent Glint Beetle Pilli auricus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85ea88"|Doodlebug Pilli flatularum | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #85ea88"|Stony Flint Beetle Pilli sisyphons | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #c7e5c8;"|Flitterbie |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #c7e5c8"|Unmarked Spectralid Fenestari prismatus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #c7e5c8"| Patterned Spectralid Fenestari phaleratus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #c7e5c8"|Electric Spectralid Fenestari luminescens | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #e5e0c7;"|Groink |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e5e0c7"| Gatling Groink Opsidio cella | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e5e0c7"|Turret Groink Opsidio cella | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e5e0c7"|Juvenile Groink Opsidio cella | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #e8a4a4;"|Grub-dog |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Red Spotty Bulborb Oculus kageyamii russus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Orange Spotty Bulborb Oculus kageyamii orangium | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Whiptongue Bulborb Oculus kageyamii lingua | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"|Young Whiptongue Bulborb Oculus kageyamii lingua | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Spotty Bulbear Oculus terribilis dotticum | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Young Spotty Bulbear Oculus terribilis dotticum | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"|Hairy Bulborb Oculus kageyamii folliculus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"|Visceral Bulblax Oculus sanguis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Emperor Bulblax Oculus sanguis supremus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Empress Bulblax Oculus sanguis supremus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"|Royal Bulblax Bulblax Oculus sanguis supremus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"| Water Dumple Ichthyosa felinis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8a4a4"|Long Water Dumple Ichthyosa felinis extenditur | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d785ea;"|Gulbulb |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d785ea"|Hovering Gulbulb Bulbus ales | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d785ea"|Spotted Gulbulb Bulbus fundati | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d785ea"|Airborne Needleweaver Bulbus aurelius | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #a49da5;"|Heavil |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #a49da5"| Skutterchuck Hierodeciderit crystallosum |The heavil has a black, wafer-like body and orange underside. It picks up crystal nodules, bomb rocks, minerals, and amber and throws them, with thrown bomb rocks activating after landing. If nothing is around to grab they may pick up Pikmin or Captains and throw them, possibly damaging the Captain, or they will scuttle away quickly. A single Rock Pikmin can destroy any crystal nodules or amber, while other Pikmin can steal their Bomb Rocks. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #dfd9e0;"|Honeywisp |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #dfd9e0"| Honeywisp Nektara fatuus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #bacdd8;"|Jellyfloat |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bacdd8"| Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat Cephalus dottalium |They are blue with yellow spots and smaller than the Great Spotted Jellyfloat, along with long antennae. They are considerably faster in the water and can suck from a greater distance, but are also more easily defeated with Blue Pikmin. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bacdd8"| Greater Spotted Jellyfloat Cephalus vortexia |Considerably larger and faster at digesting than the Lesser, and red with pink spots. Their antennae are actually shorter than the Lesser, and unlike them, they never appear in water. They are also a bit slower but have triple the health. They have the special ability of sucking up Captains as well. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bacdd8"|Flying Spotted Jellyfloat Cephalus aerialis |Like the Lurking Slurker, these mainly attempt to consume only a few Pikmin at once, swooping in from out of sight while sucking and taking up a few Pikmin and waiting to digest them before coming back for more. Although they can digest the fastest and are the quickest, they are easily killed with just a single Pikmin attack, making Yellow and Winged Pikmin the best for taking them down while they are flying high. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d8c9ba;"|Kettlebug |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d8c9ba"| Antenna Beetle Mesmeri raiocontra | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d8c9ba"|Mesmerizing Snapbeetle Mesmeri raiocirca | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #bcbcbc;"|Lithopod |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bcbcbc"| Armoured Cannon Beetle Granitus chukkulinae | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bcbcbc"| Armoured Cannon Beetle Larva Granitus chukkulinae | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bcbcbc"| Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva Granix chukkulinae | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bcbcbc"|Greater Cannon Beetle Lapillus eurus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #b19cd6;"|Mandiblard |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b19cd6"| Female Sheargrub Himeagea mandibulosa | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b19cd6"| Male Sheargrub Himeagea mandibulosa | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b19cd6"|Shearblug Rotundus himeagea | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b19cd6"| Male Shearwig Himeagea volaris | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b19cd6"|Queen Shearwig Himeagea volaris | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #9cd69f;"|Mantidon |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9cd69f"|Preying Mantidon Pugil pius | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d6ca9c;"|Mockiwi |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6ca9c"| Tangerine Mockiwi Pseudoactinidia perniciosa | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6ca9c"|Crested Mockiwi Pseudoactinidia pomadus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6ca9c"|Elongated Crushbeak Pseudoactinidia podimacris | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d69ca5;"|Molcus |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d69ca5"|Discharging Molcus Talpa eximo | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d69cc7;"|Mollusking |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d69cc7"| Toady Bloyster Molluschid minionicus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #d6b49c;"|Munchtreen |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6b49c"|Gigalith Munchtreen Papilio magna | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6b49c"|Sunny Munchtreen Papilio magna | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6b49c"| Vehemoth Phosbat Papilio noctis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6b49c"| Phosbat Papilio noctis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #d6b49c"|Thorned Sakura Rapax flos | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #e8988f;"|Orpede |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8988f"|Segmented Orpede Sphaera congero | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #e8d48f;"|Scarab beetle |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8d48f"| Anode Beetle Scarabum electrodea | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8d48f"|Arcing Anode Beetle Scarabum electrodea remotus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #e8e88f;"|Scarpanid |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8e88f"| Swooping Snitchbug Scarpanica kesperens |A legless insect that flies around, grabbing onto Pikmin or Captains and slamming them into the ground. Pikmin will be replanted and returned to leaves, a bigger penalty than in past games, while Captains are simply hurt. They are much more likely to take Captains farther away from their spawn point to throw them, often wasting lots of time. They will also sometimes intentionally throw non-Blue Pikmin into water. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8e88f"|Muggonfly Draco saccusporum |Much like the Dandelfly, this enemy flys through the air like a dragonfly, but its body is almost completely composed of its long, spiky tail. It can be seen wrapping around a Pellet Posy before grabbing onto the Pellet with the tail and ripping it out, before flying away with it. Captains can hit the end of its tail to retrieve the Pellet, sometimes up to size 10, or can hit the body for extra seeds as well as to ensure it will not come back to steal more. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #e8e88f"| Nectarous Dandelfly Draco dulcis |It is a harmless enemy that resembles a dragonfly, with a segmented body composed of orbs of nectar, alongside a proboscis on the front of its body. Captains can see it wrap around large flowers, sucking up nectar to fill its body, they fly off; hitting its head makes all of its nectar drop, while anywhere else only makes as much nectar drop as remains below it on the body. Hitting in the head also kills it rather than just dropping nectar, allowing it to be retrieved for seeds but meaning it cannot be harvested from again until it respawns. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #ffffff;"|Scuttlebug |- style="background-color: #ffffff" | style="background-color: #ffffff"|Mitite Ixodida rancens | | |- style="background-color: #ffffff" | style="background-color: #ffffff"|Ujadani Ujadani minima | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #b7b59a;"|Seedbag |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #b7b59a"|Seedbagger Saccusporum pellucida | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #9ab0b7;"|Shellter |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9ab0b7"|Crammed Wraith Tumidoculum domesticancerius | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #9ab0b7"|Olfactory Wraith Tumidoculum nasi | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #a8c997;"|Skitterling |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #a8c997"| Desiccated Skitter Leaf Rus pseudoarbicans brunneis | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #a8c997"| Skitter Leaf Rus pseudoarbicans | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #a8c997"| Skeeterskate Rus classicus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #c99797;"|Slooch |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #c99797"| Pyroclasmic Slooch Limax igneus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #c99797"|Terminus Slooch Limax gelus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #97a2c9;"|Snavian |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #97a2c9"|Burrowing Snarrow Shiropedes pytharos | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #97a2c9"| Burrowing Snagret Shiropedes anacondii | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #97c9c1;"|Sputtlefish |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #97c9c1"| Sputtlefish Saepiae atramento | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #bfd0ef;"|Umbloda |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bfd0ef"| Medusal Slurker Chrysaora saum |The Umbloda family captures Pikmin with their large uvulas and slowly apply elemental transformation effects to them, usually killing them. They can also capture other items within them, both spawning with them and picking them up dynamically. It is the only enemy in the game that can apply the Petrification Effect, otherwise being exclusive to the Super Bitter Spray. It will petrify any Pikmin it consumes after a while, and only Rock Pikmin are immune. It can hold up to 15 Pikmin at once, with items counting as 5 Pikmin. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bfd0ef"|Arctic Slurker Chrysaora congelatio |It is the largest of the Umblodas and applies the Freezing Effect to Pikmin within. It is quite hard to fight, as whistling near its body threatens to kill the frozen Pikmin. It also has an attack it performs where it heads to a source of water, ingests large amounts, and then ejects frozen cubes of ice at the Captains and Pikmin, causing crushing damage and sending them backwards. It can hold up to 25 Pikmin at once. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bfd0ef"|Luring Slurker Chrysaora lengens |Unlike the other mmembers of the Umbloda family, Luring Slurkers cannot kill Pikmin, leaving them inside their bodies until the Captains leave the planet. It usually drops down from the ceiling of caves and grabs a few Pikmin before running away, only to do it again later. It is very difficult to kill and retrieve the Pikmin, but poses no direct threat to them, instead being a nuisance when fighting other enemies. It can hold up to 10 Pikmin at once. | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #bfd0ef"|Clicking Slurker Uvulans descendii |Clicking Slurkers attack to ceilings or branches with a short web of tentacles and hang their long tongue downwards, never moving. Pikmin that get stuck on their tongue are carried upwards and then caught inside its body, where they are subject to burning attacks. Red Pikmin must be used to defeat them, as they can survive the fire and attack from inside. Afterwards, the tongue remains and can be used by Pikmin to climb upwards. They make a distinctive clicking sound while burning, and can hold up to 5 Pikmin at once. | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #a3c3ff;"|Waddlepus |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #a3c3ff"| Waddlepus Polypus bullitus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #a3c3ff"|Boiling Waddlepus Polypus bullitus ulcus | | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color: #ffc7a3;"|Whiskerpillar |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ffc7a3"|Ravenous Whiskerpillar Lepidoptera pluckieus | | |- style="background-color: white" | style="background-color: #ffc7a3"|Patient Whiskerfly Lepidoptera pluckieus | | |} Ship Parts Minerals Trivia *Various easter eggs are present on the game's title screen, similar to past Pikmin titles Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Studio Lillie games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games